Pools Over Mackerel
by AnimeGal93
Summary: Haruka Nanase goes to a new school on a scholarship, but the high class academy isn't how he pictured it to be. Will he find acceptance in the strangest of places? MakoHaruSou
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly the day Haruka Nanase visited Samezuka Academy to deliver some mackeral to a student. His parents owned a macheral deliveraly store and he made deliveres for them.

"Wow this school is really nice," Haru thought to himself. "They even have a pool. I wish Iwatobi had a pool." Iwatobi did have a pool, but it was very small. Like a kiddie pool. Anyway, Haru showed his delivery badge to the security gaurd and entered. "Sounds like there's a ruccus going on on the rooftop. Maybe my client is there." Haru thought to himself. So he up the stairs. The halls were so emptpy. He went to the roof.

On the roof, there were a lot of students crowded around on the roof. Haru looked around, and there was a kid standing on the edge of the roof! Haru went over to him.

"Excuse me, are you my client?" The boy looked at him. "I have an order of fried mackerel."

"I don't want it anymore! I'm going to commit suicide," the boy said. Haru sighed.

"What am I supoosed to do with this, eat it?" Haru said, "Just pay for it first."

"No! I have nothing left to live for! Everyone hates me. Especially the swim club," he said, stepping off the roof. Haru dived forward and caught him by the arm just in time.

"That's not true! There's always mackeral," Haru whispered as he hung off the edge of the building. "50% off from three to five pm, on Wednesdays..."

"You're right," the boy looked up at Haru, tears in his eyes. "What was I thinking?"

Since that day, Haru's life changed forever. A magazine postd a pictre of him saving the boy, and suddenly everyone was mad at the school because the swim club was bullying everyone. The school chairman thought really hard about it, and decided to give Haruka a scholarship to the school. This was his way of rectifying the situation. Surely everyone would calm down if the face of their anti-bullying campaigns were to join the school and the swim club...

When they recieved the invite in the mail, Haru's family was exstatic.

"I can't believe my eyes." His mother said.

"Exactly," his father replied.

"I don't want to," Haru said. "I like my school, Iwatobi High School."

"But Haru!" his little brother said. "They have an Olympic sized pool!"

So it was decided that Haru would attend Samezuka academy on a scholariship.

He walked into the school and couldn't even believe that it was so big. And there were students everywhere. He went to his first class, and it was all right. But kind of boring.

Later he was walking in the woods when he saw blakc haired boy playing the cello. IT was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. He stared at haru, "Sorry," haru said, before leaving.

Later in the hall, all the girls starting screaming. Haru didn't know why, but he looked. Entering the main hall, was a gaggle of boys clad in swimsuits. Haru realized they must be the swim club.

Leading them all was the captain, Makoto Tachibana. He had broad shoulder that glistened in the flourescent light, emerald green eyes, and brown hair. Haru noted that his rippling muscles were best suited to the backstroked.

Then the black haired boy followed him. He was huge. His name was Sousuke Yamazaki, and even though we has dressed to swim, he still carried his cello. His huge biceps were best suited for the butterfly. Same with the guy in glasses, Rei Ryugazaki.

There were two smaller boys. One with cherub like golden curls and strawberry colored eyes. This was Nagisa Hazuki. He's like an angel. His did breastroke, and so did Nitori.

Finally, a man with gorgeous abs and a red swimsuit, with red hair, and red eyes, entered the scene. Rin Matsuoka, who swam freestyle. _Like me._

Makoto walked by this guy who had the same hairstyle,before looking at him and shaving his. Haru couldn't believe his eyes! No one did anything to stop him! What a jerk.

"lol nice hairdue." Rin grinned. Sousuke just walked way. Nagias just burst out laughing and Rei shook his head. Nitori agrred. Momo flirted with gou. Kisimi played basketball. His little brothr was afraud to swim. mikoshiba flirted with gou. mom and mikoshiba flirted with gou. "stop flirting with my swister!" Rin shouted anger. They all walked away. Haru was flagbergaster. He couldn't believe what he hjust saw. he wouldn't be dettered though. He would still jjoin the swim club/ Nothing would keep him away from that pool...

He watched as they walked away. His eyebrows lowered. "He do they think _they_ are?" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed as a handsome but eccentric blonde stranger approached him. Haru was shock at his wavy fair locks and deep, sympathetic sparkling dark eyes.

"You should watch how loud you speak" he said scaredly. "If anyone hears you, the swim club will destory you!"

"Who are you?" Haru demanded of the mysterious, albeit attractive, student.

"Goro Sasabe, former member of the swim club, before I was _exiled_ by the current captain, Makoto Tachibana," he said in handsome anger. He ran a perfect hand through his shining golden locks. "That's why I'm warning you," he said solemnly. "I know just what they're capable of. You're no match for them."

"Whatever," Haru said, before turning and stalking off.

Goro was bemused but intrigued by this newcomer. After a moment of deliberation he raised a perfectly proportioned hand and chased after him, shouting in a deep masculine voice: "Wait for me!"

The swi cclub was Only the swim club was only there. Which suited Haru just fine. As he was joining this club. Goro however, seemed nervous to enter. But enter he did, as Haru was paying absolutely no heed to him and striding right over to the captain.

"Oh, no," whispered Goro with full pouty lips.

It didn't take Makoto long to notice Haru's presence. It took him even less time to notice Goro and even less time than that to sneer at him. Still, Goro would not be intimidated and followed behind Haru to them.

But then he tripped! And spilled his ice cream all over Makoto!

"Oh, no," whispered Sousuke. To himself but no one heard. He started playing a sad song on his cello.

"You shouldn't have done that," Nagisa bleated. Surprisingly the only calm person in the room seemed to be (besides Haru) Makoto himself. He grinned maliciously.

"Hey, you reject," he said in a deep baritone voice highly reminscent of a person with a deep baritone voice. "Do you even have the slightest clue... about how much this swimsuit cost?"

"I'm sorry, Tachibana-sama," Goro bleated, crying beautifully. "I'll replace it. I'll clean it, or whatever you want!"

"This isn't the first time you've insulted me, Sasabe," he condemned a dark shadow falling across his face. "Since kicking you out of the swim club hasn't seemed to be punishment enough, should I have you expelled this time?" The corners of his lips twitched up in a mocking smile. Goro's perfect lips fell open, but whatever he'd wanted to say died in his throat, fear choking him like a vice.

Haru had seen enough. Shouldering his way in between them, he directed a hard stare at the taller swim captain. "That's enough," he said, voice quiet but still firm.

Suddenly, the music stopped. All eyes were on Haru and Makoto.

The latter's eyelids lowered as he regarded Haru. "Ah, what's this?"

Rin stepped a bit closer and spoke up. "Oi, mate, ain't he that scholarship student?" Haru didn't acknowledge him, but rather kept his eyes on Makoto, whose expression quickly reflected amusement. He didn't answer Rin either, but addressed Haru directly.

"Is this the commoners' way? Sticking up for your _friends_?" He taunted. Nirotri agreed. Rei shook his head.

"Do you think he fell because he wanted to?" Haru replied cooly, unfazed by Makoto's stature and condescending tone. "He apologized. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Let's race," Makto said. Haru won easily. And left with Goro. "Who is that piece of SHIT," Makoto screamed!

"I already told you, he's the one who won the scholarship!"

"Thanks for saving me," Goro thanked Haru handsomely. Haru was thinking about the pool. It was so large. The perfect size for him, really. He couldn't get it out of his mind; in fact, he couldn't recall ever having felt this way before. _I need to apply to join the swim club right away_, he thought.

"Hm?" He replied to Goro. "Ah. Yeah," he said, his mind elsewhere as he grabbed a form from the office. He filled it out and turned it in.

Later at Haru's house his dad was washing his uniform. "Wow this is really nice," him sad said. "I like your uniform, Haru."

"Whatever," Haru replied.

-The next day-

He opened his locker, while Goro danced in the background with perfect form and grace, and was surprised to see something strange in there. It was a bird! Haru liked it and decided it was a keycain and waear it. Goro stoppeddancing and gasped.

"So loud." Haru said. "Did you swallow a train?"

"You got the forbidden Iwatobi-chan!" He said scaredly. "You're gonna be the target of the whole school now!"

"I'm really not interested," said Haru, but it was what he saw next that truly angered him. A refusal letter from the swim club! He clenched the paper between his fists.

Later he went to the roof. And yelled a lot.

"Tachibana more like tachiBAKA!" hE YELLED. "Someone as disgusting as you is in charge of the swim club! You're the worst of them all! I will make it my mission to destroy you!"

Suddenly Sousuke came around the corner with his cello. "You're even ruder." He whispered in Haru's ear. "If you're gonna hate someone, you should learn their name or something."

"Are you... threatening me, Yamazaki?"

Sousuke glared at Haru. "Don't ever get in Rin's way again..." He said, slamming the vending machine with his cello and stalking off.

_What a weirdo_, Haru thought. But he wasn't letit get him down. He was so happy to be in this school, with this pool, eve if he couldn't join the swim club. Did they think that would stop him?

Haru went to class. But his desk was gone. "Where's my desk?" he asked as the students sniggered at him.

2

"Guess ya gotta sit on the floor like the trash you are," Amakata-sensei said. Haru decided he'd rather be swimming and flunked his midterms to go to the pool isntead. Afterward he was walking in the hall when suddenly something hit the back of his head. It was an egg!

For a moment, he was stunned. It took him a minute to even compute that things this ridiculous actually happened in real life. Sadly, as he stood there contemplating, more eggs were flying at him. His uniform was ruined! Suddenly he had a flashback.

_"Wow this is really nice," him sad said. "I like your uniform, Haru."_

But what came out of his mouth was the opposite of what he felt. "more!" He screamed. "Give me more!" and so they dumped flour on him. Now he was like a precooked doughnut. Donuts tasted good, so it wasn't all bad. He saw Goro in the crowd, but his only friend fled from him, beautiful long legs taking him far away...

Later he was on the rooftop. And Sousuke appeared with his cello. "Stop yelling," he said, for Haru had been screaming again out of furstration. He had wanted to wash off in the pool, but Makoto had locked the door.

Sousuke threw a towel on Haru. "Clean yourself with this," he said brusquely before playing a tune of his cello. "I still haven't acknowledged you." He said, before stalkin off.

Haru decided then that he would fight back against the tyrannical swim club and their awful leader Makoto Tachibana. They din't deserve to swim in that pool, and so he would stop at nothing to take them down.

tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, the Egg Incident was only the beginning of Haru's troubles with the swim club. The next day, he'd opened his locker in the gym only to find out that his favorite swimsuit had been cut to ribbons. As if that weren't bad enough, those scoundrels had ordered mackeral from his family store only to stomp on it right inf ront of him when he delivered it! Plus there were people chasing him and trying to beat him up all the time.

The last straw for Haruka Nanase, though, was the day he'd gone to take a dip in the pool in the swim club's down time, only to find it filled with trash! The absolute nerve of these bourgeoise louts! For an hour and a half, he swam around in the disgusting garbage filled pool trying to clean it all by himself.

This couldn't go on. He had to put a stop to the swim club, and more importantly Makoto Tachibana. Even if he had no friends, or anyone else on his side, as long as he had the pool Haru knew he'd be okay. But Makoto was doing everything in his power to take the pool away from him. So after he received a note from Goro that apologized for his cowardly actions the previous day, the two of them got together to form a plan.

"Let's give those swim club jerks a taste of their own medicine," Goro said, voice at the absolute perfect volume and tone. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't really feel like doing anything," Haru said, sipping on his mackeral milkshake. "They'll get bored eventually if I don't react."

"Weren't you mad about the pool or something?" Goro asked, confusion reflected in his deep, crimson orbs.

"Oh yeah. Let's get 'em," Haru said, renewed determination shining brightly in his expression.

"Lucky for _you_, I have a plan," Goro said, flipping his hair back magnificently. "Just do whatever I say, and soon those swimming d-bags will be running home crying to their mommies!"

"Whatever," said Haru.

And so the war between Haru and the swim club began.

So he comes during their swim meeting and he goes up to Makoto. "I declare war on you Makoto tachibana," he says before slapping an Iwatobi-chan on his face. Then he does the same to the others. Behind him, Goro turned up his perfectly straight nose. "Be prepared for my assault."

"Ah, what's this," he says, and by he I mean Makoto. He peels the Iwatobi chan strap off his forehead.

"That's our Iwatobi-chan!" Nagisa said, pointing at Makoto's bird but not removing his own.

"God damn it, Nagisa, I know that!" Makoto sweared. Rei shook his head. Nitori agreed. From somewhere in the distance, the sound of a battle anthem being played on a cello could be heard.

"My good fellows, shall we not fight amongst each other?" Rin yells. "Mr. Nanase has already vacated the premises."

"Feh," Makoto breathed out. "What can trash like him do to _us_ anyway?" He dived into the pool. And swam into the distanc,e.

After the meet ended, the swim club decided to go change. So they showered and went into the locker room, talking about things like how fast they swim and how much money they have, but then when they opened their lockers, they realized the awful truth.

"My word," Rin whispers. Sousuke slammed his cello against the locker in rage, and it splintered into many pieces.

"Damn it, now I have to buy a new one!" He bellowed in rage.

"Crikey, Sousuke, that's the fifth one this week!" Rin cried. Rei shook his head.

"Don't we have something more important to worry about?"

"You're right," Makoto said. "Where are our clothes!? They were expensive!"

But their clothes and swimsuits were nowhere to be found. They inferred that Haruka and Rei took them. They got the towels, too.

"Wh-what're we gonna do? I'm not ready for anyone to see me naked," Makoto sobbed.

"Too bad," Sousuke said. Nitori agreed.

Fangirls cheered and fainted as the swim club make their naked getaway out of the school.

Somewhere else, Goro was laughing while Haru sat there. A pile of clothes were sitting next to them. Phase 1 was complete.

The swim club was arriving at school, their usual crowd of fangirls chasing them and cheering. But then suddenly eggs rained down from above. They were all coated in eggs, and soon after, flour. And melted chocolate and sprinkles. They stood there in shock and dismay.

Makoto was steamed. He was a steamed donut. Enraged, he looked up to the staircase above him and saw Haruka Nanase looking down at him, wearing an expression that could almost be called bewilderment. Makoto, however, knew that this was no accident.

"Ah, sorry," Haru said, voice cool and not apologetic at all. "I didn't know you were down there."

The captain's eyebrow twitched. Adding insult to chocolate-y injury, he could just make out the sound of Goro's angelic laughter from behind Haru.

Phase 2: Complete.

Momo and Mikoshiba were getting coffee for the swim club. They ordered the drinks at the cafe, when suddenly Gou walked up and started flirting with them.

"Uwaa~ You have such amazing muscles," Gou said, plastic smile in place as Momo blushed and Mikoshiba flexed.

Meanwhile, while the brothers were turned away from the counter, Haru and Goro crawled behind the bar. Their good friend Kisumi the barista pointed at their drinks and grinned. He was very handsome, but no match for Goro.

Haru and Goro put stuff in the drinks and they all snickered. Then they left and Kisumi put the lids back on. "Here you go," he said. "My regards to the swim club."

After that day, Kisumi was never seen again...

Momo and Mikoshiba grabbed the cups, saying "thanks" and walking away.

"Here master" Mom said, giving the coffee. Mikoshiba did too. They all drank the coffee and 30 minutes later they were all running to the bathroom.

Elsewhere...

"Okay, that's all you needed, right? Where's my payment?" Gou demanded, arms crossed as she addressed Haruka. Haru nodded, stepping forward and retrieving a slip of paper from his pocket. He placed it in her hand and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for your help. You can have as many of these as you want," he said, bowing and leaving with Goro. Gou simply stood there in silence.

Grasped between her fingers was a 50% off coupon for Nanase's Mackerel World.

Phase 3: Complete.

By the end of the week, the swim club was constantly on edge. After numerous assaults from Haruka and Goro, along with not knowing when or where they would strike next, their nerves were shot.

They were sitting around at the pool one day, when suddenly Makoto sat up straighter. "I got it!" He exclaimed, eyes shining with mirth.

"What have you come to understand, my friend?" Rin asked.

"That guy, I think I finally know why he's been so focused on me..." he murmured, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "It was so obvious, I can't believe I didn't come up with it sooner."

"Could it be because... he doesn't like you?" Nagisa bleated.

"No, that's not it," Makoto waved a dismissive hand. "He's jealous of me. He admires everything about me, from my looks to my wealth, but can't find a way to express it properly."

Rin witheld a smirk. "Oh, is that the reason?"

"I think I'll let him join the swim club after all," he said, stretching his back. "If he wants to experience a rich man's life that badly, I see no reason we should deny him that."

Nitori agreed.

Haru was leaving the school when he saw Makoto leaning in what was probably meant to be a casual way against the school gate. Haru tried to avoid eye contact, but it was too late. The captain strode over to him, lip quirked up in a confident smile.

"What do you want? I have deliveries to make today," Haru said, not bothering to stop and walking right by Makoto.

"Cancel them. I've decided to let you join the swim team."

Haru's feet stopped instantaneously. His first thought was that this was a trick, just another prank by the swim club. _But if it's not..._ If it wasn't a prank, it meant that he could swim in that pool whenever his heart so desired. Jaw tightening, he turned around to face the other boy. "What are you talking about?"

Makoto looked pleased by his response, for whatever reason. "That's what you wanted, right? How do you feel? Happy?"

"I guess," he replied simply, reversing course and striding back into the school. Makoto seemed bewildered.

"Where are you going now?" He said, frustration evident in his voice as he followed after Haru.

"I'm going to swim." He said, shedding his clothes as he went.

"Not in that swimsuit. If you're going to be a member of my swim club, you have to wear the proper attire." Makato said stopping Haru from entering the room.

"What's wrong with my swimsuit?" Haru frowned.

"What isn't wrong with it? If it's not over $200, how do you expect me to believe the quality is up to snuff?"

"That's not your problem. What I swim in doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Makoto replied, snapping his fingers. Several men in uniforms filled in and grabbed Haru. They took him to a limousine and shoved him inside. After a few minutes, the limousine stopped in front of a giant mansion.

Haru was ushered out of the limo and into Makoto's home, bemused and a bit dazed as he was led through the opulent halls and graceful rooms. When they finally came to a stop, it was in what was clearly meant to be a changing room. Nothing else. Just a room to change in. Inside, sitting on a marble table, were several pairs of swimsuits of various length and type.

"Go on," he heard Makoto's voice behind him. "I prepared them all for you."

Haru cast a short, suspicious glance back at Makoto. He was sure it had to be some kind of trick, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't come up with a single thing that the other could gain from this. Hesitantly, he strode to the center of the room where the magnificent garments awaited him. Running his fingers over the fabric, he could feel these were truly of the highest quality. Turning back to Makoto again, Haru felt confusion bubbling up. Why would someone offer him something so nice? And why, of all people, was it _Makoto_?

"You like them, right?" The taller boy grinned. "Go ahead and pick whichever one you want," he said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Haru turned back to the swimsuits.

Oh, he had all the intentions of claiming the one with the best fit for himself, but first he had to test them out. First, he grabbed a pair of jammers similar to the ones he normally wore. He peeled his swimsuit off and put the nicer one on. And frowned. It didn't fit as well as the ones he already had...

Oh, well. There were still plenty to choose from.

But he found all the swimsuits didn't fit the way he liked. With a slightly disappointed sigh, he put his reliable old pair of jammers back on and left the room. Makoto was standing right outside the door, and when he saw Haru wearing his cheap swimsuit, he frowned.

"Which one did you pick?" He asked, eyebrows knit together.

"None of them. I didn't like them," Haru said point blank. It looked like it took Makoto a lot of effort to keep his cool.

"Didn't like-Hey, commoner," he said, expression darkening. "Do you have any idea how much even one of those is worth?"

"No, but I'm not interested," was Haru's cool reply. "The number on the price tag is just a number if it doesn't fit right."

"This brand is worn by top athletes all over the world-!"

"Then you wear it."

The hall went quiet, both of them staring the other down and neither willing to back away.

"I'm not sure what it's like for _your kind_, but in polite society when someone offers you a gift, you smile and thank them," Makoto said finally, eyes narrowed. Haru blinked.

"Sorry. Thanks for nothing," he bowed deeply. "I'll be leaving now. I'm late for work." Turning, he left Makoto wear he was and got lost for like five hours before finally making it home.

Makoto's teeth clenched, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled. He groaned in frustration as he tried to wipe them away. Had he been wrong? He thought he'd been doing a nice thing, but Nanase had completely shunned his gift...

If that wasn't what he wanted, then what was?

Finally at home, Haru shrieked into his pillow. "Tachibaka, you IDIOT! Someone like you who thinks money is the only thing that matters is the absolute worst!"

From the window, he heard the familiar sound of a cello. "Stop yelling, Sousuke said as he peeked into the window. "You're keeping Rin awake. Don't you know he lives right next door to you?" He left.

Haru blinked at where he'd been in the window.

_That's strange_, he thought. _Why is it that everytime an alarm goes off in my heart, he suddenly appears...?_

_tbcccc?_


	3. Chapter 3

It was Haru's last mackerel delivery for the night and he was walking home. _What a night_, he thought. There had been so many delivieres. Their place had gotten so popular since he started attending Samezuka, and his greedy parents were happy. He rode his bike home.

Or that was his intention, but as he passed by the bus station, he saw a big ad for that up and coming model, Kise Ryouta. But that wasn't what caused him to stop. Standing in front of the advertisement was Sousuke, kissing Kise's face. His cello lay forgotten at his feet.

"That's unsanitary," Haru said as he approached. Sousuke looked at Haru; there was a black mark on his forehead. "I like the swimsuits that guy models. They always fit me really well." Haru rode away on his bike. Sousuke stood there.

Haru was sitting at school with Goro, drinking tea in the cafeteria. "This is just superb," Goro simpered. "This delectable early gray tea is just divine!"

"It's okay," Haru says. Someone suddenly near him caught his attention. He was shocked! Before his very eyes was someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. "I didn't expect to see you here, Eren Jager."

"Dude haru what's up bro my homie my dog my amigo, my cuz my bud my buddy my brother my neighbor, my fellow gang member, my compatriot my pal my associate my bosom buddy my spare my confidant my comrade my partner my mate my chum, my well-wisher, my cousin, my ally my accomplice, my backer my boon companion my good buddy my... soul mate," Eren said simply.

"I just want to be alone Eren, god," Haru replied turning away. "I need some space."

Goro sparkling eyes welled up. "What about me?" Haru did not reply for a moment, before turning to Goro looking startled.

"Goro, when did you get here?"

Goro sobbed. Poor Goro. Eeren said, "Dude, you want to smoke with me" "I don't like cigarettes, Haru said before the swim team showed up!

"How DARE you walk out on," Makoto seethed. "_me_!"

Haru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and did his best to show no signs that he'd even heard Makoto.

"You will wear one of these swimsuits," Makoto yelled gesturing the the swimsuits his team members were holding, "whether I have to force you to wear one! All members on my team must wear high quality swimsuits!"

"It doesn't matter what I swim in as long as I swim well. Or are you just trying to hide the fact that a poor man is swimming on your team?" Haru said, stading up and glaring at Makato definently.

"Bra, who da fuck do ya think ya are?" Eren bellowed.

"Exuse me?" Makoto frowened.

"Ya mess iwth my buddy, haru, ya mess with me! I can take you on, sir!" Eren yelled pushing Makkoto to the ground. Makto landed in the garbage can. everbody gasped.

"How dare you?! You will pay dearly for this, mark my words. I can ruin your left with a word." Mom and mikoshiba picked makoto up and out of the garbade can. Makoto ran out of the cafetira.

"Haha, that guy is no match for me!" Eren Yager shouted. Rei shook hi head.

"You really didn't have to do that. That guy is a pushover." Haru said.

"LOL litterally" eren joked. everybody had good chucks over that one.

Momo and MIkoshiba wen tover to their table. Momo syas "Hey, my bro and I are hosting a cool party tomrrow. Do you guys want to go?"

Haru starts to say no but then eren cuts in. "A party! I bet they'll be all sorts of smokers there!"

"Well, ciggarettes aren't really popular among the students here." Mikoshiba says.

"Haha, yeahhhhh, let's go to the party, haru!" Eren yelled.

"Oh, but swim club members are required to wear the Iwatobi mascot uniform. It's a tradition, ya know?" Momo laughed.

"No." Haru said.

"But you have to!" Midoshiba frowned.

"Well what does it look like?" Haru sighed.

"Like this!" Momo whipped otu his phone and showed a picture of it.

"Amazing..." haru whispered in awe. "I'll do it"

"Awesome, well see you there" Mom and Mikoshipa said in unison and they left.

"Oh man I am so totally stoked for this party." Eren shotueed.

Goro placed a perfectly manncured hand on his forehead. "This isn't a good idea. You should not go to this party."

"Shut the fuck up goro" Eren snarled.

Goro cryed beaurityful tears. "Why must you be so cruel, eren?"

The next day, Haru got into his Iwatobi Mascot costume. He was ready. He went to wher ethe party was. Goro gashped when he saw him. "I told you not to wear it!"

"Why are you even here Goro? You weren't invited." Haru siad.

"You can bring two guestsss" Gorofda .

"Guysss it's me eren I'm here and i'm ready to partttyay. bithchessss" Eren was nude.

"Good god, where are your colothes?" Goro cried.

" I won't need clothes when I'm dead." Eren shouted and ran inside.

"Oh this won't be good." Goro mumbled following eren into the house. Haru entered shortyl after and found the room the party was in. Everybody stared at him when he opened the door.

"Haha, omg, you actually believed that?" Momo laughed derisively.

"Commerners are so gullible!" Mikoshiba sneered.

A bunch of people started pointing and laughing at him. Haru just went over to the buffet. he hoped there would be mackerel. Momo looked confused.

"H-hey, don't you hear me? I'm insulting your inteligence. You should be angered!" Momo yelled, grabbing haru's wrist. Suddenly, a heavey instrument hit momo on the head.

"How dare you? I do no approve of this debauchery." Sousuke roared, swinging his cello around violently.

"You killed my brother!" Mikoshipa sobbed as he cradled his dead brother's body.

"Shut up!" Souske yelled and slammed the cello onto Mikoshiba's head as well. It splintered into a million pieces. Mikoshiba screamed in agony. Nobody was really paying attention, but Makoto noticed.

Makoto stomped over to Sousuke. "What are you doing? Why are you protecting the commner?"

"I just don't like this sort of thing." Sousuke said simple. "I have to go buy a new cello"

Haru stared at souske with sparkles in his eyes. He was so overwhelmed by a weird felling in his chest. Makoto glared at him.

Suddenly, the whole room went silent. Kise Ryota had entered the room. Sousuke immedely went over to him.

"Sousuke, you are no longer part of the swim club!" Makoto shouted after him. Sousuke ekpt leacing with Kise. He didn't say a singlew ord. Haru ignored both of them and poured himself a glass of wine, when suddenly out of nowhere someone bumped into him. It was Nagisa!

Now Haru was covered with wine. "I can't wear this anymore," he said with a friown. He collapsed. When suddenly there was a hand in front of his face, he looked up and it was Kise Ryota!

"You can't wear that anymore," he said with a frown. "Come with me to my room, we'll get you something better to wear."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unexpectedly, Kise took Haru to his bedroom. Haru didn't even know this was Kise's house, but apparently it was. Once the door was shut, Haru immediately began stripping off the mascot costume. He didn't mind cuz his swimsuit was underneath the mascot costume. "Here, use this," Kuse said throwing a towel at Haru's head.

"Thanks," Haru said, a bit starstruck. _Kise's so cool!_ He thought, in his head. He could tell that, unlike Makoto, Kise was one of those rare nice rich people. That also came from years of being Kise's fan, but Haru would never deign to say such. He dried his wine-soaked hair.

Kise started going through his closets, tossing outfits onto his bed. "Try on one of these outfits and see which is best, Nanasecchi," He said, smiling. Haru couldn't believe that Kise knew his name. This must have shown on his face because Kise suddenly laughed. "Yamazakicchi talks about you _all the time_. Anyway go ahead and look through those close. Don't be shy just 'cause I'm here!"

Haru just shook his head, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Kise cut him off yet again. "Oh, wait! But first, take these," he said, hastily placing a closed box on the bed.

"Shoes?" Haruka questioned, peering down at the box. He curled his toes against the carpet. Kise nodded.

"Yup! My mom always said 'good shoes will take you to good places'. You need a good pair of shoes, Nanasecchi. And you can even keep them after tonight. They're too small for me, but they look like they should be about your size." Haru's eyes widened and he immediately dipped into a bow.

"Thank you so much! That's very kind of you, but I'll just take the shoes." he murmed.m He snatched the box. Kise's eyes went wide shock.

"Just the shoes? You can't just go in swimsuit!" He gasped.

Haru turned and smiled at him confidently. "Don't worry." He said. "This is how I'm must confortamblr."

He turned and left the room while Kise simply sputtered. Once the door was shut securely behind him, he tucked the box under his arm and sprinted to the end of the hall, taking a left turn. Once he rounded the corner, he crouched and opened the box. He was completely fablergastered by what he saw. "I-Impossible!" He breathed out, heart nearly stopping.

Inside the box was a pair of black, jeweled high heels. They sparkled in the candelight.

It couldn't be... Was Kise trying to say something? No, that couldn't be it. He'd seemed genuine when he'd offered these to Haruka. Was it that he thought simply that these shoes suited Haruka?

_I-If Kise wants me to wear these shoes_, Haru thought, eyes fixated on the shoes. His grip on the box tightened. "Then... I **must**!"

When he realized his mistake, it was too late. By the time he'd burst frantically through his door and back out into the hall, Haruka was gone.

And so were his shoes.

The panic set in. What to do? It wasn't like he could just burst into the party and demand the shoes back from Haru. Then everyone would know they were his!

But what if Haru told everyone that he'd been the one who gave them to him?

"This won't do," he sulked. "Now I have to buy a whole new pair..."

All this because he didn't make sure he was giving Haru the right pair of shoes. He gotta keep an eye on Haru to make sure he didn't spill the beans, so he ran down to the party.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider, Makoto? Sousuke is a vital part of this team. This alliance, if you will," Rin pleded with Makoto.

"If you like that nice little fortune your family has, you shoulld refrain. from questioning. My order! As captain!" Makoto said in a low deadly voice.

Rins tarterd to say sudden when there was a sudden clammer of commotion. "What's all this hooplah!?" Nagisa exclamored. Makoto pushed his way through the crowd and what he saw awed him. In was walking Haru, wearing only his jammers and a pair of designer heels. Time seemed to grind to a halt. Makoto wasn't the only one mesmerized by the sight.

Haru, meanwhile, was practically glowing. Confidently he stode into the room. Finally Makoto tore his eyes away. He snickered, though he seemed somewhat unnerved. "That guy," he muttered. "He wears expensive stuff well after all." Nitori agreed.

Sousuke too, thought Haru pulled off the look weel. He began to play to play a funky tune on his cello, when he was distracted by Kise suddenly arriving next to him.

"He looks surprisingly good, doesn't he?" Kise said smiling before turning to Sousuke. "Nanasecchi, I mean."

There was a long, silent pause between them before Sousuke turned away from Kise. "Don't drag innocent people into your weird habits."

"So mean! Yamazakicchi~," he whined, leaning on Sousuke's new cello. Sousuke just walked away. He intended to leave the room, but on the way to do so, he ran into Haru. Their eyes met.

"You don't look bad," Sousuke said to Haruka, smiling. Haru's eyes widened.

"Could it be...," Haru whispered. "...You want me to dance with you?"

Sousuke's smile vanished. "E-Eh...?" He straightened his shoulders. "That is-, er..."

"I will! That is, I don't mind!" And before Sousuke could object, Haru pulled him onto the dance floor and they waltzed. Haru had the time of his life, but kept stepping on Sousuke;s feet.

"What's this?" Rin murmurs from next to Makoto. "Those two are surprisingly in-sync with each other."

As he watched the scene unfold in front of him, watched Haru dance with Sousuke, all smiles and laughter, Makoto felt something twist up inside of him. His jaw tightened, and he turned away from it, pushing his way back through the crowd and outside onto the grounds. He went over to the pool. He stood there silently raging, but he didn't know why. On the surface he appeared calm, but ti wasn't long before the rage exploded. He started throwing tables and chairs. He was so mad.

The next chair he picked up was really heavy, but he didn't care in his anger. It soon became his folly as a cry from ablove starlted him. He looked ablove him and saw Eren Yager, with no clotes. He must have fallen asleep in the chair. they both fell into the pool.

Rin showed up just as they feel in. "My word! Makoto can't swim unless he's on his back! Some one help!"

Haru heard the cry for help amd sprinted there. "What's going on?"

"Makoto and some nudist have fallen into the pool and they cannot get out!"

Haru saw in horror that it was his friend, Eren Yageror, in the flesh, "Literally," Rin smirked, drowning. What should he do? Should he save Eren or Makoto?

"Hurry! You have to save Makoto!" Rin screamed in slow motion.

"Why are you just letting them drown! You monster!" Goro shouted perfectly. Rei shook his head.

Haru dived in. He grabbed hold of the one closest to him and dragged them out of the pool. It was...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Makoto! Everyone gathered around him. Eren was still drowning.

"He's not breathing!" Rin cried.

"Not Makoto!" Nagisa bleated.

"What are you waiting for?! Give him cpr! YOu monter!" Goro yelled at Haru.

"I don't want to." Haru said.

Goro gasped. "How could you even say that?! He could die! You have to give him cpr. You're the only one who knows how1!"

"No."

"I will forward a large sum of money to Nanse's Mackerel World if you save him." Rin said.

Haru hesitated for a second before agreeing. He hovered over Makoto about to begin the cpr when suddenly Makoto woke up and shouted "Now!" when suddenly his jammers were violently ripped to shreds only to be replaced by a swimsuit that didn't fit as well. Haru could scarecely believe the horror. Horrified he looked down only to see Makoto laughing.

"Your loyalty to me is impressive fellow sim club members." He stood, dusting off his jacket. Nagisa and Rin crossed their arms and jeered. Makoro turned to Haru. "You couldn't tell, could you? That I had one of those swimsuits hidden in my pocket, waiting for the perfect moment for you to let down your guard so I could rid you of that obscene jammers. Now you can properly join the swim club."

"They don't fit," Haru said quietly. His hair blocked out his eyes and Makoto couldn't see his expression. Makoto scoffed.

"This, again? Look, I'm telling you-" But whatever his thought was, Makoto didn't get to voice it as a fist slammed into his jaw. He went flying into the pool. When he resurfaced , Haru was standing above him, at the edge of the pool looking down on him. Goro was cheering him on.

"You...," he spoke. "Destroying other people's property... Is that how those in the swimclub have fun?"

"Wh-what?" Makoto stammered.

"You could never imagine the years I had to search to find a swimsuit that fit me in that specific way," Haru's voice became bitter. "And you destroyed it. I will no longer be a part of the swimclub!"

Makotp climbed back onto the surface. He roared and bellowed in agner strated throwing things again and everyone screaded and got the hell out. Eren floated back to the surface finally, 'i can't believe no one saved me." Makto grabbed by the hair and threw him back into the pool. Eren screamed, "But I can't swim!"

"Nobody messes with me and gets away with ti!" Makoto scrreched. "And I have just the plan to put him in his place..."

The next day, Haru was getting changed in the locker rroom. That' swhen Momo and Mokishiba showed up.

"Hey, commoner, you had a lot of neve rejecting Tachimana-sama like that!" Momo shouted.

"What do you care?" Haruka muttered, making to shoulder between the two brothers before the younger one planted his hands on Haruka's shoulders and shoved him to the ground. He grunted in pain as he landed squarely on his tailbone. Mikoshiba put his foot on Haru's shoulder, digging in his heel and forcing Haru down until he was practically lying on the floor. "Stop! What are you-" but the words cut off by a sharp cry as pain lacerated his stomach.

He coughed, and for a moment he couldn't draw breath after what almost felt like a horse kicking him but it was just MIkaochisba.

Meanwhile, Makoto sat alone in his lounge, drinking tea. He smirked to himself. "If I want it, it inevitably will become mine. If it can't become mine, I'll just destroy it," he chuckled to himself. "That is the way I, Makoto Tachibana, do things."

"YOu'll regret it" Mikoshiba fumed kicking haru in the face.

"What're you doing?" Sousuke demaned to know, shoving momo.

"The captin ordered us to do this." Momo said.

"I dont' like these sorts of things."

"We knowww" And then they rain. Sousuke went over to Haru, he was covered i blood and brusies.

"Are you hurt?" He whisped holding a hand out to haru.

"I think my arms are borken." Haru wisper.

"I see... I need to take you to the hospital. Take my hand!" He screamed.

Haru cried because he couldn't. "Are you makin gfun of me?!"

"Plese just take my hand1!" Sousuke sobbed.

"My arms are broken! Haru screamed.

"I know just grab my hand so I can take you to the hospital!" Sousuke shouted.

And so it went on until...

"You should've told me your arms were broken." Sousuke said playing a soothing melody on his cello as he carried Haru.

"I'm sorry..." Haru apologized.

Makoto watched them hidden in the shadows. Why was Haru hurt? Did Sousuke do this to him? Makoto stepped out in front of them.

"You went too far, Sousuke!" Makoto shouted. "I said to scare him! Not beat him!"

"It was those two flunkies of yours that did this, not I!" Sousuke scared.

"You're wrong Mikoshiba and Momo would never do something like this! They're good people." Makoto glared at him. "Sousuke, you are no longer part of the swimclub!"

"Whateve" Sousuke said before leaving and carrying Haru to the hospital.

As Makoto watched them walk away he felt his heart twist up. _What is this feeling_, he thought. _I'm in love with the commernor...?_

As Haru was leaving the hospital, he ran into Kise.

"Oh my, what happened to you, Nansechii!" Kise cried in alarment.

"My arms are broken. And my jaw too. And have a bruised kidney." Haru said.

"OH you poor thing. I'll take you to lunch to make you feel batter."

"OK" _I can't believe Kise Ryota wants to go to lunch with me.. _Haru would have cheered if his arms weren't broke.

They went to a cool restraunt. Haru ordered mackereal of course. Kise ordered a large pizza for himself. He ate it all.

"Why are you still at the school after all the swim club has done to you?" Kise asked.

"Iwatobi doesn't have a pool.."

"So swimming is your dream then.." Kise said. Haru nodded. "And you'll follow it no moatter what gets in your way.." Haru nodded.

Kise felt inspired.

Kise threw a party the next day. Everyone was there. Even Eren who never really left. He was stil naked. Kise went up to the podium in a long trench coat.

"I have an announcement to make. I'm not going to be a lawyer like my family want me to be."

There was a large gasp from the audience.

"I'm going to follow my dream..." Kise said as he took off the trench coat and he revealed that he was crossdressing. Everyone gasped! "That's right my dream is to be a basketball player who is also a crossdresser! And that's why I'm going to America!"

"Noooooo!" Sousuke screamed. "YOu can't go!"

"I'm leaving today.. Goodbye thankyou." Kise left. Haru ran after him.

"You can't go, Kise-san. Sousuke needs you!" Haru said. Little did he know Sousuke was listening in.

"I have to follow my dream. YOu were the one who tauch me that Haru."

Haru got to his knees. "Please, you just can't levea like this. You can't do this to him.."

"I'm sorry but i have to do this.." Kise ran away.

"How dare you do that?! That was disgusting1" Sousuke shouted at Haru later. "Not even just aksiing but begging! don't you have any pride or shame!?"

"It's not because I don't have any pride." Haru sobbed. "It's because you were so miserable I couln'd bare to see you like that.."

"Get lost!" Sousuke shouted before walkeing away. Haru's tears fell like the rain...

TBCCCCCCC


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Haru stood there for three hours after Sousuke departed in anger. Suddenly Rin approached from behind a bush.

"Are you faring well, my comrade?" He placed a tender hand on Haru's shoulder. Haur was just in too much shock to respond. Rin carried him home. "Don't fret over Sousuke, good man. He'll come around by the morn."

Haru wasn't so sure…

-the next day, at the airport-

"Do ya really gotta go, Kise?" Nagisa bleated. They were all the airport, seeing Kise off except for Sousuke who wasn't there at all. Haru felt a horrid sensation in his stomahc at the thought of Kise not getting to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself," Makoto stammered because he was sad. There were tears glistening down his fsce. Kise wiped them away.

"You won't have me around to take of you anymore," Kise spoke softly. "Be well, my friends."

Rei shook his head.

"Goodbye, Kise Ryota," Haru said his final farewell. Kise left.

"Wow, though, that was so mean of Sousuke, to not even show up to say bye to Kise," Nagisa muttered. Nitori agreed.

Rin sighed.

"That's just so typical of Sousuke," Makoto said. "This is why I kicked him out of the swimclub."

"Whatever," Sousuke said walking up to them. Haru slapped him!

"YOU," Haru whispered. "Where have you been all this time that you're only just showing up now!?" Sousuke was shock!

"I was here the whole time.." Sousuke exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Haru shouted.

"I has this." Sousuke siad whiping out a plane ticket. Everybody gasped in amazement. "Bye."

"You sly dawg!" Rin grinned displaying his shark teeth.

"But," murmured Haru. "I don't understand. I thought you'd given up." Sousuke turned to Haru.

"I would have, if not for you. You taught me to never give up, and to believe in myself. And that if I stick to my goal and stay true to myself, I can accomplish even the greatest of tasks. You, Haruka Nanase, have taught me this," he said. Haru was touched. Sousuke ruffled his hair.

Everybody was shocked when Sousuke suddenly kissed Haru on the forehead! Then he left on a plane…. Everybody watched it depart.

"Goodbye, Sousuke Yamazaki.." Haru whispered to the sunset.

"Let's go on a date." Makoto said, but it was raining too hard for Haru to hear. Haru unfolded his umbrella and walked away.

-At the school next day-

Goro and Haruka were in the cafe eating some scrumptious snacks. Goro dranked his tea with his pinky out before he noticed something amiss. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Wait but where's Eren? SHouldn't he be here with us enjoying this divine luncheon?"

"Not today. He's too busy running for his life. Looks like he got the forbidden Iwatobi-chan," Haru said simply before biting into his mackerel sandwich.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Goro questioned. "It'd be like old times, you know-"

"I'm really not that interested," Haruka said, sipping on his mackerel smoothie(seen at Nanase's Mackerel World).

Suddenly, Makoto stomped over. "Hey commenor, meet me at Iwatobi station at 4:00 on Saturday."

"Why should I?" Haru questioned but Makoto just left. Goro grasped. "Did he just ask you out on a date?!"

"Ugh, no way." Haru said in disgust. Goro was strangely silent for the rest of lunch.

Haru didn't notice though.

-SATURDAY-

Haru was working at his family's shop when 4:00 came. IT was snowing outside.

"I'll go shopping." Haru said.

"I'll come too. There's a sale at the supermarket." His mom replied.

"Isn't there alway?" Haru muttered. They went to the supermarket. They shopped for many hour. It was 8:00 pm when they finally left.

"It's cold out here." Haru wishperd. There was a blizzard going on. Suddenly he remembered something from before, something Makoto had said…

"_Hey commenor, meet me at Iwatobi station at 4:00 on Saturday."_

Haru paused as the wind whipped fiercely around him. He grit his teeth. _Nobody would wait around for four hours in this weather._ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he took a step before pausing again. _But if anybody would be stupid enough to…_ Sighing audibly, he jogged off toward Iwatobi Station. His mom went home.

Haru looked the station, but didn't see anybody. There was a snowman with a carrot nose in front of the station long abandoned by the children who built it. Haru sighed. Luckily, it looked like Makoto wasn't so stupid after all. He was about to turn and leave with a clear conscience, but unfortunately something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The snowman.

It was shivering.

Haru felt a sinking dread, but approached the snowman anyway. He looked into its beady eyes. The snowman was frowning.

"There you are. Do you realize how long I've been waiting here?!" The snowman exploded and Makoto emerged shivering. Haru stared before glaring at him.

"I don't recall agreeing to meet you here," Haru frowned. "Why were you even out here? Where are your drivers?"

"I sent them away for the day," Makoto breathed out between shivers, teeth chattering. "I wanted to experience the way of the commoner."

"Most commoners have enough sense to wait in_side_ the station during a blizzard." Haru wrinkled his nose at him. He eyed him for a moment. "If we don't warm you up, you'll get really sick," he sighed, pulling off his scarf and wrapping it haphazardly around Makoto's head. "Come on," he said, turning and motioning for Makoto to follow. He did. They went inside the sation and to a vending machine. Haru bought a regular coffee for Makoto and a hot macherel frappuccino for himsevles.

"This commenor coffee is not so bad." Makoto simpered. They went to the roof where there was an abandoned tram car. They sat down on the roof, gazing at the stars and drinking their coffees.

"There are a lot of stars out tonight." Haru whispered profoundly. Makoto snickered.

"Those are satellites." He explained. Haru's brows creased as he regarded him.

"Are you crazy? They aren't _all_ satellites," Haru protested, but Makoto only seemed more amused.

"My family has funded hundreds of satelites, of course!" Makoto boasted. Haru wasn't convinced, but he let it go. The bilzard had died down so they decided to leave, but when Haru tried to open the door, it was locked. They tried to bust down the door, but it was solid steel. They tried to get recpition on their phones but there wasn't any. They screamed for help but no one came. They entered the abandoned tram car.

"If you had just came when I told you to we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Makoto yalled.

"Whatever." Haru rubbed his chilled hands together. Suddenly Haru was shocked when he felt Makoto fall onto him. "Hey- What do you think you're-" But then he realized Makoto wasn't conscious. How dare he fall asleep on haru! Curling his lip in disgust, he pushed Makoto away with his index finger until the taller boy slumped the other way. He huffed, drawing his jacket tighter around himself when he heard Makoto abruptly sneeze. Haru frowned and put his hand to Makoto's forehead. He was burning up!

"You're sick! This is why you shouldn't have been out in the snow, you foolish fool!" He shouted. He took off his jacket and threw on Makoto. Gradually Makoto stopped sneezing. Sighing, Haru sat back down and leaned against the wall of the tram car. He eventually fell asleep.

-the next morning-

"What are you dang kids doing here?" A secuirity man yelled, waking Haru up. Makoto jumped to his feet.

"How dare you yell at me!" He roared. "Do you even know who it is you locked up here all night!? I am Makot tachibana oof the tachibana coportation! I own this building!"

"I'm so sorry, Tachibana-sama! I didn't know you were up here!" The scurity man cried, bowing on his knees. Makoto flipped his hair.

"Just call a car for me," he sneered. The scerutiy man did. So, then the car came. Haru started to leave, but makoto stopped him.

"You're coming iwth me!" he said. " You have to take responsibilty for making me sick."

"Why should I?" Haru quesitoned.

"Just get in!" Makoto shouted shoving Haru into the car. They went to Makoto's manshinhouse. they stood in front of the car.

"I'm just gonna walk home now. see ya." Haru said walking home.

"Okay, bye!" He exclaimed, waving to Haru who kept walking without looking back.

Little did they know, there were photographers in the bushes.

Haru was astounded the next day when he walked to school. As if a switch had been flipped, the entire student body's attitude toward him had changed completely. People clapped him on the back, smiling at him and greeting him. They all… respected him.

Momo and Mikoshiba appeared suddenly, grinning at him and offering him a mackerel omelette. "For breakfast, master." Momo fed it to him as Mikoshiba rubbed his shoulders. Haru was flabergasterd, but he couldn't say he didn't apperciate it.

When he finally entered the school though, he saw a large crowd gatherd around the bullentin board. When they saw him, the crowd cheered and started to congratulated him. Confused, he looked at the board and what he saw shocked him. It was a picture of him and Makoto in front of Makoto's car.

And the headline read: Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase - Secret Boyfriends?!

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haru couldn't even believe his eyes. The damning evidences in front of him. Him and Makoto, _dating!?_ Could it really be true?! Haru felt the disbielief rolling up inside ohim. How dare Makoto spread these illicit rumors?

Suddenly Makoto waslked in. Everyone gathered around him gesturing to the bulltenitne borad..

"Tachibana-sama! Is it true?" They also asked. Makoto looked at the bulltineded board and then back to Haru. Haru's eyes widened emphatically, imploring Makoto to utter the truth of the matter of the photograph that was taken of the two of them standing before Makoto's expensive foreign luxury vehicle. Makoto said nothing for a moment before his lips curled in a devious smirk.

"Of course," he proclaimed.

"It's not," Haru spoke up finally. "What does that picture even prove? We're just standing ther-" but before haru could finish Makto dragged him away.

As Haru was being pulled away, no one noticed the tears cascading down Goro's cheeks.

Goro don't show up at shcool for the next few days… School was much better for hihm now, but Goro's abscnse botherd him. He decided to visit Goro's house. It was a small manision. Makot's manisohouse was much bigger. When he enterd Goro's room, Goro was in a large fluffy bed wearing a pink silk nightgown. When he saw Haru enter the room, he sat up in surprise.

"Haru! What are you doing here, old bean?" He gapsed.

"I was wondering why you were gone so long. I brought you some mackerel soup." He set the bowl on his nightstand and sat down in the chai near Goro's large fluffy bed.

"You're such a dear," Goro said, tears weleing up in his perfect maroon orbs. Haru noticed he looked paile. "It's nothing for you to worry about; I just have been under the weather lately." Haru couldn't believe someone as perfect as Goro could get sick. "By the way, are you and Tachibana really together?"

"Urgh, nooo." Haru groaned. Goro brightened up at that. He laughed somehwat nervously.

"Right? How ridiculous!" Goro mewled. "Ok, I feel good now. Let's go to a club."

"No thanks." Haru said.

"There's a pool there."

Haru turned and looked at Goro with sparkle eys.

\- At the club -

There really was pool, but it was just for display. Haru glowered at the Goro.

"I can't swim in that." He grumbled.

"We're here to dance not swim. I'll go get us some drinks. You want a mackerel cocktail?" Goro said walking off.

"Hell yea," Haru called after him. HE said down at at table and wiated. After an hour, Goro sill hadn't come back, so Haru went off to look for him. There was no sign of him at all so Haru stood there.

"Looking for someone?" He heard suddenly. He turned around to see who talekd. It was Rin's dad! He strummed his guitar.

"Rin's dad, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I awlways play here, Haru-kun." Rin's dad answered.

"Oh, okay," Haru accepted this. Rins' dad's song ended… It was a sad song, full of pain an ddespair, but it was over now. Rin's dad stood and patting Haru on the shoulder.

"It's stuffy in here, Haru-kun. Let's go get some… fresh air," Rin's dad whispered.

"Well, it is pretty hot in here," Haru agreed. He left with Rin's dad.

Rin's dad played a bunch of songs for Haru. It was prett nice on the roof.

"Here, Haru-kun. I have a mackerel cocktail here for you. You like htose right?" Rin's dad said handing the drink over to him.

"Thanks, Rin's dad." Haru said, taking a sip. He felt woozly and passed out.

-The NEXT MORNING-

Haru woke up suddenly. He was in a hotel room that was unfamiliar. Suddenly he had a bad bad feeling. He stood up and had his clothes on so that was good. But on the mirror, scrawled in lipstick read: _Thanks for the good time!_

What had happened last nigh? He couldn't remember anything past going up to the roof with Rin's dad…

"Oh well," Haru said, shrugging. He left the hotel room so he could go home and get ready for school. When he showed up, he was surprised at what he saw.

Momo and Mikoshiba stomped up to Haru, grabbing him by the collar. "You filthy commoner scum how dare you!"

"What?"

"You heard him!" He screamed. He trew him into the garbage can. And they dragged him to the cafetira. "Explain yourself!" Everyone glared at Haru. Everyone pointed to the bulletin bored. Haru hesitated, almost terrified of what would show up on the screen _this_ time. He wasn't disappointed becauce it was a picture of him in bed with Rin's dad, who was giving a peace sign with a Naruto smile. Haru's jaw dropped. Momo and Mikoshiba punched him.

"Hey!" Roared Makoto from the top of the steps. "How dare you touch him in asuch way." They bowed.

"Tachibana sama you gotta see this," the said. Makoto scoffed.

"See what? What on that screen could be so bad that it'd be worth punching the commoner?" Makoto strolled down the steps, the swim club following behind him. Haru panicked and tried to block the screen but Makoto pushed him aside. When he was saw what on the screen, he punched Haru. Haru punched him back.

"Just hitting me without even asking me what happened first, that's the worse! What's wrong with you?" Haru glared at Maketo.

"Then tell me what that is!" Makoto said jumping back to his feet. "If it's not what it looks like then tell me what it is!" He bellowed. But Haru was just silent because even he himself did not what had transpired that faithful night. Makoto's face fell. "You can't, can you?"

Haru shrugged. "I don't have to prove anything to you. We're not actually dating."

"Haruka Nanase," Makoto said suddenly. "We're over. I'm done with you." Everyone gasped as makoto walked away. They all galred at Haru. And for some reason he didn't know why, he felt an inexplicable pain in his heart.

Rin pushed past the other members, straining to get a good look at the board. When he finally did catch sight of it, he groaned. "Damn it, dad! Not again!"

Later that day, Makoto opened his shoe locker to see a mysterious envolope. He openes it and there's a hotel key inside.

_Meet me here_, a note said. "Strange…" Makoto whispered.

-the next day-

Nagisa arrived at Nanase's Mackerel World. "Hmm, it's not as shabby as I expected," he mused to himself before striding through the front door. "Hello?" He called out.

Busing a table in the center of the room was an employee who caught Nagisa's eyes. He had long, flowing silver hair and scintillating golden eyes. He was wearing a stylish red kimono with a white apron and he had on a hat that said Nanase's Mackerel World on it. _Not bad for a commoner_, Nagisa thought grinning slyly.

"Who are you? Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa questioned the handsome stranger.

"I'm Inuyasha. Haru isn't here right now." Inuyasha responed.

"Oh, that's too bad." Nagisa bleated.

"Do you want to leave a message, or…?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'll just ask him tomorrow. Bye." Nagisa left.

-At the hotel-

Makoto entered the room he was asked to go to yesterday. He looked around and saw pictures on the bed. They were all of Haru and Rin's dad. Makoto screamed and ripped them up and threw all the furniture around.

Suddenly Goro emerged from the bathroom. "Why do you let him cause you so much pain?"

Makoto was shocked! Goro approached him and gently stroked his cheekbones. "That commoner is so beneath you! He's not worth your pain, Tachibana-sama! Can't you see that?"

"You," Makoto whispered. "Aren't you supposed to be his friend? How could you say such things!?"

"No, I was never his truly his friend. I just want to be close to you!" Goro embraced Makoto. Makoto was disgusted. He pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you?! Get out of my sight!" Makoto yelled.

Goro's beautiful eyes welled up once more. "Tachibana-sama," he whispered. "Don't you remember me…?"

"What do you MEAN?" Makoto gasped.

"We knew each other once when we were children…" Goro revealed. Makoto's head was reeling from this shocking news. "We went to the same preschool…"

"We did? I don't think so…" Makoto thought hard about this.

"I was a different person back then," Goro said in a hushed voice. "I still remember the words you spoke to me that day. They changed me forever."

Makoto approached him hesitant. "What did I say to you, Goro…?"

"You said… 'I would never like an old fogey like you!'" He sobbed. Makoto stood there for a moment.

"I really said that to you? Wow, that was really rude of me. I apologi-"

"NO! You were right! I always looked abnormally elderly for my age... " Goro grabbed Makoto's collar again. "So I decided to change. I moved to a different country… got plastic surgery!" Goro shook Makoto by the collar. "How am I now, TYachiabam-sama! Am I handsome enough for you?!"

"Goro," Makoto spoke suddenly. "You may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside you're still an ugly old man."

Goro cried out as Makoto walked away. "no! What did I do wrong!? What should I have done differently?"

Goro fell to the floor sobbing.

-elsewhere-

Haru was in his classroom sleeping on his desk. Little did he know, the students around him were plotting to do something bad to him. Goro was there, but he left without saying a word to Haru. Haru left the room and got on his bike. He was riding across campus when the bike stopped suddenly propelling him off the bike and onto the pavement. He sat up with a groan. His knees were all scraped up. A large crowd formed around him with Momo and Mikoshiba standing in front of him.

"Who do you think you are, disgracing Tachibana-sama this way?" Momo sneered. "We're going to teach you not to mess with your betters!"

They poured gasoline on his bike and lit it on fire. Haru screamed in agony, but there was nothing he could do anymore. The crowd started to pelt him with balloons with mud. Mikoshiba brought out the fire exthingushier. He started spraying Haru with it. Haru fell to the ground. He couldn't take anymore. That's when Makoto appeared.

"Fudge off!" Makoto shrieked grabbing the fire exstigusher and bashing Mikoshiba over the head with it. He took a ballon and popped it over Momo's head. He then grabbed him by the hair and threw him. He started throwing the rest of the balloons at people as they ran off screaming. Makoto knelt by Haru and picked him up and carried him bridal style.

"I'm sorry... I believe you!" Makoto cried.

"Where are you taking me…?" Haru whispered.

"You'll see…" Makoto said.

Tbcccc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Haru awakened, he was in a strange yet opulent room. Pictures of Makoto hung on every wall. Except one of the pictures started to move. It was Makoto!

"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked.

"Okay, I guess." Haru replied; "Where am I?"

"In my y room which is in my house."

"Why did you bring me here…?" Haru asked suspisoulsy.

"Because the best doctors in the world live here." Makoto boasted. "Anyway, you need a new bike. Jeeves, get in here!"

An old butler entered the room along with a bunch of other people who all had bikes.

"Pick one of these!" Makoto shouted.

Haru went up to the bikes. They all looked ccool and majestic. He went up to the first one and checked the price tage. It was $5 million! Haru almost had a heart attack.

"I can't ride something this expensive1!" Haru excalimed. "Get me the bike I had! NOW!"

Jeeves left and bought Haruss exact bike.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Haru said to Jeeves.

That's when Rin burst into the room.

"By jove, we have a serious issue at hand. Makoto, Your mother is on the premisises!" He shouted fantically.

Makoto gasped. "Oh no! What's that woman doing here today?!"

"You must hide Nanase!" Rin shouted.

"What's going on?" Haru murmered.

Nagisa follwed in after Rin. "There's no time! She's coming this way!"

Rin led Haru by the arm into an adjacent room that seemed to be a lounge, probably for Makoto and his friends' exclusive use. He sat after being instructed to do so.

"Just act natural, and don't say anything," Rin said firmly. "No matter what may come to pass, we must keep her from discovering your true origins."

"What, that I'm a commoner?" Haru asked. Rin nodded, and Haru scowled. "I don't want to. Why should I care if she knows?" Nagisa grabbed Haru forcefully by the shoulders.

"Haru-chan, you really don't get it!" Nagisa bleated. "Mako-chan's mama really won't tolerate anyone she doesn't think is worthy getting close to him. She could ruin your family's life with a word!"

Haru looked skeptical.

"She has more power than you know," Rin whispered grimly. "Think of your family's restaurant, Nanase. It would be effortless for her to put you out of business forever!" At those words, Haru stalled. His family's mackerel shop was everything to him… Makoto spoke up, but his tone was just as bleak as everyone else's.

"My mother is absolutely someone who would do something like that," he scoffed. Haru was about to reply when the door abruptly opened, but it was just Rei and Nitori.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Haru asked after being rudely interrupted.

"If we're lucky, she won't even pay any attention to you," Nagisa said reassuringly, patting Haru jovially on the shoulder. "But if she does, then just go along with whatever we say and it should be fine!" Haru wasn't so sure. Rei seemed to feel the same way, because he shook his head.

Suddenly, the doors were flung open and in stepped the most intimidating woman Haru had ever seen. Her dark hair was wrapped in a tight bun and she was wearing a black dress suit. It was her eyes, though, that daunted Haru the most. They were narrow and cold.

"What are you doing here, Makoto? You should be in school at this time," she said sternly. "Is this the kind of businessman you're going to become!?" She shrieked. "Is this the son who will inherit his father's company? After all the work and money we put into raising you, this is how you show your gratitude!? Sponging off our wealth and not even attending school? This is how delinquent commoners live, not the Tachibanas!" She roared.

"But, ma'am, it is a Sunday." Rin piped up meekly. Makoto's mother paused.

"Is that so?" She glanced at Makoto, her calm demeanor now returning. "I suppose it's fine, then."

"Whether or not it's 'fine' to you," Makoto began in a low voice. "I really don't care." He leveled a cold glare at his mother, whose face showed no reaction. She turned to leave, but at the very last moment her eyes met Haruka's and she stopped.

"You," she began. Everyone in the room immediately tensed. "Whose family are you from?"

Haru could feel the dread sinking in. This was it: the end of his family's store. He looked at Makoto for assistance, but it was clear from the expression on the heir's face that he was just as helpless as Haru. "I-," he started, knowing silence would do him no favors at this time. "I am-"

"He's our cousin!" Nagisa blurted out suddenly. Makoto's mother's attention was directed toward him.

"Cousin? Whose?"

"Aah, that is-" Nagisa shifted for a second, before he threw his hands up in the air. "W-well, _all_ of ours, of course!" Nitori fervently nodded his head in agreement, willing Makoto's mother to believe.

Her eyes narrowed, but just as she began to speak, Jeeves entered the room.

"There's an urgent matter you must attend to, Mistress."

"Very well." She said, leaving without a glance back. Jeeves winked at them. Nagisa gave Jeeves the thumbs up.

"Thank you, my good man." Rin whispered at Jeeves' departing back. Nagisa sighed in relief.

"I think that went pretty well!" He proclaimed.

"Well, I'm gonn go ghome now." Haru said riding his bike out of the rooom.

"Okay! See you at school tomorrow!" Makoto called after him, waving at him. The other swim club members just looked at him in bewildermint.

-At school the next day-

Haru rode his new bike to school. It was very nice. He hoped it wouldn't get burnt by Momo and Mikoshiba. No sooner had he thought of the two then they appeared. Haru dismounted his bike and Momo grabbed him by the arm. "You gotta see this, Nanase-sama!" He said, dragging Haru inside and to the caferitra. They pulled him in front of the bulletin.

"Look, that trash Goro Sasabe was the one who set you up with Rin's dad. Even if he did only take misleading photos of the two of u this is just going too far!" Momo said from his place behind Haru. Haru stared the board numbly.

"He used to look like a middle aged man, but all of a sudden he vanished overseas and came back looking like a completely different person. He must have goten plastic surgery just so he could get close to Tachibana-sama!" Mikoshiba jeered. "Honestly, who does he think he is?"

Haru glared at him. "Who cares if he got plastic surgery?!" Everyone fell quiet. Haru turned to them. "Are you only allowed to get plastic surgery if you're already beautiful to begin with? It's okay for beautiful people to become more beautiful, but it's wrong for an ugly person to want to become beautiful? After all the pain of plastic surgery, hasn't he earned the right?" Eeryone stood around looking really awkward. Haru turned to leave, but as he reached the top of the stairs he realized Goro was standing there with tears in his eyes.

Haru merely stepped by him.

-In class-

After that strange incident, Haru went to class. He went to his desk and saw that there was a note on top of it. He knew at once from the flawless handwriting that it was from Goro. He picked it up and it read:

_Haru, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Thank you for standing up for me in the cafeteria. You may only be average-looking on the outside, but on the inside you're far more beautiful than I could ever hope to be. I want you to know that I'm transferring out today. You're the best friend that I've ever had. Good-bye, old bean._

A single tear streamed down Haru's cheek.

-Later at lunch-

Sighing, Haru trudged down the stairs to caferita. Suddely, someone wrapped their arm around his shoulders.

"Listen up, everybody!" Makoto announced. "Thsi guy here and I are dating for reals. If I catch ANYONE insulting him, it's the same as insulting me, Makoto Tachibana! Is there anybody who has a problem with this?!"

"Yeah. I do," a voice said suddenly from behind them. Haru turned to see who it belonged to, and his eyes widened. It was Sousuke! Everyone gasped. He looked different though. His hair was past his shoulders now, wild and free. His lips curled into a smirk. "Hey Haru, you're looking good."

"Sousuke, are you okay?" Haru questioned concernly.

"I'm free, baby!" Sousuke yelled taking out his cello and rocking out. He started flirting with all the girls and maybe some guys too?

"Sousuke, what's happened to you…?" Haru whispered in astonishment.

-Elsewhere-

Nagisa entered Nanase's Mackerel World. He couldn't get Inuyasha off his mind for some reason. So, here he was for the upteenth time. Inuyasha was behind the counter doing something on the register.

"Inu-chan, how are you doing?" Nagisa grinned at him.

"What is it _now_? I'm working, so if you're not gonna buy something, just get out!" Inuyasha scowled.

"So, does that mean if I buy one of everything, I can stay?" Nagisa leaned on the counter, smiling deviously.

"One of everything? That would be over $1,000!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I can afford it." Nagisa gloated. Inuyasha glowered at him.

"Fine then. One of everything. Will that be all?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm," Nagisa said, looking thoughtful. "Ah! Could I also get your number?"

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh, really? I'll buy you one then." Nagisa suggested.

"No, thanks. The only thing I need is my trusty Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha replied, taking out his sword from off his belt. It was very long and wide and had furry stuff at the hilt.

"Swords are illegal in Japan now, but phones aren't. So, let me get you one." Nagisa said.

"Ugh, fine. If you insist." Inuyasha growled.

"Sweet, I'll go get it now!" Nagisa said, pulling out a $5000 bill out of his wallet and slapping it on the counter. "Keep the change!"

Nagisa skipped out of the store.

-A cople days later-

Haru was sitting in his room staring at the wall when the doorbell rang. He went up and ansered the door. In came like 4 dozen men all carrying applinces. They set them down and then left.

"What's all this?" Haru murmered. In came his mom and dad and borther from antoher room.

"Woow, do we get to keep all this?" HIs brother exclaimed.

"LOok there's a note on the washing machine." HIs dad said picking it up. "It says, "greetings from the tachibana coporation. all this stuff is foryou. love, makoto.'"

"Good going haru. You rascal!" HIs mom shouted. "YOu nabbed yourself a rich boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend.. What are we going to do with all this?" Haru said. He picked up his phone and clalled Makoto.

"You rang?" Makoto said happily.

"Take all this stuff back! We don't need it." Haru said. His dad reached over and took the phone from him.

"Nevermind him. He's just shy. We'll definelty use this stuff well. Thank you so much, Tachibana-san. You are so generous!" HIs dad said hanging up the phone.

"We don't even have room to walk around!" Haru protested, snatching his cell backfrom his dad..

"That's ok. We'll make do." His dad said.

-Later that day-

Haru went to work with Inuyasha.

"ANything happen at work yesterday?" Haru said puttin gon his apron.

"That Nagisa guy keeps coming. He bought me a phone." Inuyasha said pulling out his new cellphone. It was the latest cellphone. It was like $10,000. It was red like inuyasha.

"Wow, that's much better than mine." Haru frowned, looking at his cellphone. It was an older cellphone. It only cost about $50. It haad a mackerel charm hanging from it. It was blue.

"Nagisa must really like macherel." Haru said. "Maybe I misjudged him…"

"YOu should bring him some tomorrow. He really like the mackerel curry." Inuyasha replied.

Then a whole bunch of customers came in so they couldn't talk anymore.

-MEanshile-

At Haru's house, Haru's mom, dad, and brother, we're about to eat dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" His brother yelled. He opended the door and there was Makoto!

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Inu-chan!" Nagisa cried out, bursting through the doors of Nanase's Mackerel World. "It's Haru-chan! Something terrible has happened!"

"_What!?_" Inuyasha bellowed, brandishing his Tetsusaiga. "You have to take me to him!" After Inuyasha closed up shop, Nagisa hopped in his limo and rode off, Inuyasha following close behind on the tops of the buildings. Nagisa arrived at the airport.

Haru was already there in a snazzy new outfit, along with Makoto. He looked quite perturbed. The rrest of the swim team was also there. Haru opened his mouth to speak but then Inuyasha swooped in, screaming Haru's name.

"Jeez Inuyasha calm down," Haru said, looking the other way. Inuyasha sheathed his massive sword securely in its scabbard.

"I heard there was an emergency. You look fine to me," Inuyasha grumbled glancing sideways at Nagisa who seemed suddenly preoccupied with a loose thread on his shirt.

"There is an emergency," Haru bemoaned. "I've been kidnapped by these guys, obviously."

"_WHAT!?_" Inuyasha roared, pulling out his tetsusaiga once more. He bared his fangs at the swim club. "You bastards! See how you like _this_!" He raised his sword high in the air. "Wind Sca-!"

"Okay, time to take off you guys!" The pilot said showing up suddenly.

"Tch, dammit," Inuyasha muttered. He put his sword away. Everyone entered the plane. The plane took off. They flew for many hours. It was night by the time they reached their destination. They were on an island but not japan.

"This is Tachibana Island." Makoto said with great pride. They went to a fabolus hotel resort. "And this is Tachibana Hotel."

"How long are we going to be here?" Haru asked apprehensively.

"5 days." Makoto replied.

"I can't be here that long! I have to work!" Haru yelled at him.

"Don't fuss over it," Makoto smirked. "Your parents will be covering your shifts for the next five days, so rest easy while you're here, Nanase."

"What about school?" Haru asked.

"What _about_ school?" Rin muttered as he passed by. Nitori agreed. Rei shook his head.

"Isn't this awesome, Sou-chan?" Nagisa said pulled Sousuke by the arm. "The weay this hotel is set up, it's like we're actually on the water!"

"Yeah, I know," Sousuke said. "I've been here before. For that matter, so have you."

"HEy, Inu-chan, do wanna get a room together?" Nagais aksed ignoring mean old sousuke.

"Hell nah!" Inuyasha said stompin goof to his own room. Haru too went to his own room and went to sleep.

-The next day-

Inuyasha and Haru went shopping together. Haru had wanted to swim in the ocean, but Inuyasha had insisted on a shopping trip. They bought all sorts of cool souverniers. They stopped at a cafe. The whole swim club was there already. Makoto grabbed Haru's arm.

"You're coming with me." He said, dragging Haru away. They went to the beach far away from everybody else. They came to a table which had plates of food on it.

"What's with all this?" Haru asked, covering his chest. "What are you planning?!"

"Can't two men share a romantic lunch on the beach together?" Makoto declared. "There's a macherel burger there for you."

So, they ate lunch and it was scrumptious. Afterwards, they gazed at the ocean. Makoto stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you ready for this?" He leered. Haru eyes widened!

-elsewhere-

Inuyasha and Nagisa were walking up the mountain path.

"Let's take a picture together, Inu-chan!" Nagisa proposed. Inuyasha turned away.

"Feh, take a picture by yourself!" He crossed his arms.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't you want to preserve this memeroy?" Nagisa bleated.

"Nah. I'm heading further up," and so Inuyasha abandoned Nagisa there. Nagisa pouted.

"There's not even anything interesting up there!" He shouted after him. Huffing, he turned his back on him and folded his arms across his chest. "Jeez," he sulked. He waited there for a moment for Inuyasha to come back when suddenly he heard a scream from further ahead. He recognized that voice… "Inu-chan!" Nagisa yelled, running up the mountain.

When he finally made it up, he saw that Inuyasha was falling off the mountain! Inuyasha grabbed onto the railing in the nick of time, but he couldn't pull himself up.

"Hold on, Inu-chan!" Nagisa yelled, rushing over and extending his hand to him. He pulled Inuyasha up effortlessly. "That was close!"

"Whatever. I had it under control." Inuyasha replied walking away. Nagisa stared at him sadly.

-elsewhere-

"You pervert!" Haru yelled covering his eyes. "What are you doing?! Stop taking your clothes off!"

Makoto took off his pants to reveal… a cheap swimsuit! "I bet you didn't expect this!" He cackled. Haru uncovered his eyes and looked at him.

"Expect what?" Haru asked raising an eybrow.

Makoto seemed affronted by the question. "This swimsuit was only $10!"

"Is that why it looks so bad on you?" Haru said.

"How dare you?! Whether it's cheap or expensive I always wear it well!" Makoto screeched. Haru eyed him.

"It looks really uncomfortable," he said finally. Makoto waved a dismissive hand at this.

"I admit it's not as luxurious as what I'm used to, but it isn't as bad as I expected either," Makoto mused.

"Tachibana," Haru interrupted.

"What is it?" He smirked. "My ability to adapt is really quite something, isn't it?" He flipped his hair.

"There's a snake by your foot, actually."

"Excuse me?" Makoto said.

"A snake. By your foot." Haru pointed. Makoto squawked in terror and ran away. Haru was quite amused by that.

"I hate snakes!" Makoto cried. They went back to the cafe. Everybody decided to go swimming. Haru was defintely up for that so he swam in the ocean. Makoto was sleepin in a beach chair and Sousuke was playing a tropical melody on the cello. Rin was lounging with an foreign girl on each arm.

"Hey Inu-chan, let's rub suntan lotion on each others' backs!" Nagisa said kneeling behind Inuyasha and pulling out a bottle of lotion.

"Rub yer own damn back!" Inuyasha snorted. Nevertheless he allowed Nagisa to apply the lotion to his back. After that was done, Inuyasha realized something unsettling. He jumped up suddenly and ran to the water. It couldn't be…

"Haru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where are you, Haru!? Where did you go!?" Haru was nowhere in sight though. "That's long enough Haru! Stop messin around!"

Makoto jumped up. Haru was missing!? He ran over to the water where he could see Haruka was drowning! He took a few tentative steps in. What should he do? He could only swim on his back, and he couldn't do that in the ocean. How could he save Haru?

While he was frozen in fear, Sousuke ran into the water and saved Haru who was now unconscious. Makoto had never felt so useless in his life. Inuyasha punched Haru in the stomach and Haru coughed up water and awakened. Makoto felt terrible. He slowly walked away with his head hanging.

-Later-

Haru was sitting in his hotel room when Makoto barged in. Haru glared at him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Haru groused.

"I own this hotel! I don't have to knock nowhere!" Makoto whaled. Makoto went over to him. "I have a gift for you." He pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. It was a swell brraclet with little fish charms. He put it on Haru's wrist. "Cheap stuff really does look best on you. Don't lose this or I'll be very mad."

Makoto left. Haru looked at the bracelet with fondness. A couple hours later, it was dinner time. Haru went to the deck. Makoto and company had made a whole munch of food.

"Wow Mako-chan, did you do all this yourself!" Nagisa said with great exciment.

"You KNOW I'm a gourmet chef also Nagisa," Makoto boasted puffing out his chest. "I prepared this special for you guys!"

Rin came in suddenly with his Australian girlfriends. "Quite the spectacular feast you have prepared for us, my chum."

"That's not all I did! Do it now!" He yelled suddenely and there was a fantastic fireworks display. Everyone clapped and cheered. It was a great time. Everyone sat down and ate and the food was delectable. Makoto had even made a special macherel dinner for Haru. When they were done with dinner, everyone got up and danced to the great music playing over the speakers.

They danced. They danced to a bunch of songs. They jumped around and danced for a really long time until…

-a few hours later-

Haru decided to go for a walk on the beach to cool off after that intense dance party. He saw an abandoned ship close by, but it was the sound of a melancholy song being played on a cello that drew him over to the vessel. Sitting on the boat, his long hair flowing free in the wind while he played his cello, was Sousuke. Haru went over to him.

"What's up?" Haru inquired. The song faded out as Haru sat next to Sousuke.

"I'm pathetic…" Sousuke lamented.

"What happened between you and Kise?" Haru asked.

"I'm just a sorry sad deplorable being."

"Okay, well if you're not going to tell me then I'll just leave," Haru said, moving to stand up.

"Why did I listen to you back then and follow after him!?" Sousuke questioned himself. "Living in that empty apartment was awful."

"That's not really very specific…"

"It was just more waiting…" Sousuke whispered. "Just waiting for him day after day, just as I always have been. I'm so pathetic!" He punched the boat.

"I'm sure Kise was just busy; you really shouldn't take it so hard-"

"Here, Nanase!" Sousuke said suddenly. "Take this flower!" He held up a white flower. Haru gasped.

"What's that for? I don't have any place to keep i-"

"This flower," Sousuke explained. "Brings you eternal happiness. That's why… you're only supposed to give to to your true love, but-"

"Give it to Kise, then," Haru shrugged and turned to leave. Sousuke grabbed him from behind suddenly, hugging him tight! Haru struggled but could not escape.

"It's cold!" Sousuke whispered in anguish. "Its so cold I can't stand it anymore…" He suddenly let go of Haru who took the opportunity to run away while he played another song on the cello. Looking down Sousuke realized Haru's bracelet was laying there.

"Is that Haru;s?" Sousuke put it on. "What a nice bracelet. I think I will wear it."

Haru went back towards his room where Makoto was waiting.

"Where were you?!" He screamed. "I was looking all over for you!"

"What's your problem? I just went for a walk." Haru said. "Don't treat me like a kid."

"I was so worried! Don't do anything by yourself! Don't swim, don't take walks, don't do anything without me!" Makoto yelled before storming off.

"Why's everyone so needy tonight?" Haru muttered, entering his room.

-The next day-

At breakfast, Sousuke and Makoto were getting food together when Makoto noticed something on Sousuke's wrist. It was a familiar bracelete with fish charms! He grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke asked.

"You'll burn youself!" Makoto lied. He stared at Sousuke as he walked away…

Later, they decdided to ride horses. Makoto noticed Haru wasn't wearing his bracelt. "Why aren't you wearing that bracelt I gave you?"

"I didn't want to lose it, of course. You would be offended if I did, so it's in my room." Haru proclaimed.

Meanwhile, inuyasha was hving trouble getting on the horse. So, Nagisa picked him up and put him on the horse.

"I could hae gotten on myself!" Inuyasha grumbled, blushing and riding off.

"You're supposed to thank me, Inu-chan." Nagisa pouted.

They all rode down the beach. It was much fun. They then decided to play volleyball. For many hours they played. Haru and InuYasha just watched. Then they took a break. Makoto went over to sousuke.

"Where did you get that braclet?" He demanded to know.

"It's Haru's. Here you go." Sousuke said, handing it over to him. Makoto was numb with shock as Sousuke walked away. So, Haruka had lied about it being in his room this morning? What's more, he'd been with Sousuke last night and had given this, Makoto's heartfelt gift, to him? How could this happen…? No, it all must be a misunderstanding. Haru may be a commoner, but even he had his morals. And Sousuke would never betray him like this.

The game resumed, but Makoto was too unfocused to play. He was off his game and fumbling all over. Suddenly while he was spacing out, the volleyball came flying at him.

"Mako-chan, look out!"

But the warning came too late. The ball smashed into Makoto's face and he plummeted to the ground. Everyone halted. Makoto sat up and his nose was all bloody, to which everyone gasped.

"Are you faring well, good friend?" Rin asked holding his hand out to Makoto.

"I'm fine," Makoto mumbled, staggering to his feet. He swayed and stumbled all over everyone and crashed into things while his nose bled everywhere. People tried to help him but he just shoved them away. He fell into the volleyball net and knocked it over and got all tangled up in it while everyone just watched. Then he got untangled and tottered off into the hotel, still reeling from the betrayal...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Makoto stared at himself in the mirror. Memories flashed in his mind.

_While he was frozen in fear, Soosuke ran into the water and saved Haru who was now unconscious. Makoto had never felt so useless in his life._

"_I was so worried! Don't do anything by yourself! Don't swim, don't take walks, don't do anything without me!" Makoto yelled before storming off._

"_Where did you get that braclet?" He demanded to know._

"_It's Haru's. Here you go." Soosuke said, handing it over to him._

Makoto hurt deep inside. He had to find Soosuke. He left the bathroom and searched for him. He came across the swim club minus Soosuke. "Where's Soosuke?!" He demanded to know.

Rin pointed to the east. Makoto ran there. Eventually when he came to the beach he saw Soosuke out in a canoe in the ocean paddling with his cello. Enraged, Makoto grabbed a canoe and paddled furiously after Soosuke. He bellowed in rage.

Soosuke heard this and looked behind him to see Makoto aggressively rowing after him. He shrugged and kept paddling onwards. This angered Makoto even more and he paddled as hard as he could to catch up with Soosuke. Soosuke kept rowing slowly along. Finally, Makoto caught up to him, but then rowed right past him. Soosuke stared and then quietly turned the canoe around and paddled back to shore. Seeing this, Makoto roared furiously. He flung his oar aside and started wildly paddling with his hands. After a moment, he realized that the oar had worked much better, so he went to retrieve it only to find with horror that it had drifted out of his reach!

-an hour later-

Makoto was passed out on the beach after having to paddle with hands back to the beach. At the cafe Haru sat sipping a mackerel martini when Soosuke came up him.

"Let's go fishing." Soosuke said. So they did. There was a montage of theum sailing an dcating fishing. then They went back to the hotel. and they ate the fished they caught. They went back to the cafe but Sosuke left to go somewhere. Then Makto showed up.

"You're coming with me!" He yelled dragging Haru away. They arried at a helicopper.

"What is this?!" Haru cried.

"I gotta show you somehting cool." Makoto declared. They went in the helicoper and flew around. They saw so many freat sights. It was so beautiful. "look out on the right!"

Haru looked and saw a machrel shaped crop circle. He was awed by this.

"I made that jsut for you… that' s my hart." Makoto said smiling. "Dont take it lightly." He started cachinnating uncontrilly. Haru was disturbed by this. They went back. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was taking a bunch of selfies. Nagisa went ver to him.

"I thought you didn't like taking pictures, Inu-chan!" Nagisa yelped.

"I do, just no with you." Inuysha said. Nagisa looked sad so Inuysaha went over to a paddle boat and got in.

"You can't do that by yourself!" Nagisa barked leaping into th eother side of the boat.

"That's wher eyou're wrong!" Inuysha yekked paddling the boat really fast.

"Woah! You're so cooll, Inu-chan!" Nagisa cheered. "Anywya, the toher day, you said Haru-chan liked somebody. Who were you talking about?"

"I can't tell ya! It's a secret." Inuysha glared at him.

"Well, Haruchan seems liek he would like bay boys." Nagisa inferred.

Suddenly, a small fishing boat almost rammed into them.

"Hey, watch where yer goin', ya scallywags!" Inuyasha hollared at them. To his surprise Eren Jaeger leaned over the side of the boat and grinned at them.

"Hey Inuyasha, how's it going?" Eren yelled waving at him.

"Eren! What the hell are ya doin' here?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I came to hang out!"

"Cool."

\- At the cafe-

They all returned to the cafe together. Haru was eating a mackerel pizza when he heard a great ruckus. He looked up and there was Nagisa, Inuyasha, and what's more! Eren, his good buddy. Haru didn't feel like getting up, so he ignored them. But suddenly yhe crowd parted and when he caught sight of flawless youthful features and alluring reddish-brown eyes he jumped to his feet.

"Goro!" He whispered in shick. "I thougt you left forever…"

"Well I heard you guys were vacationing on Makoto-sama's private island," majestically he flipped back his hair. "And I simply had to join you with all haste. You know how much I love a good party, Haruka."

"You're such a party animal, Goro," Haru laughed glad to have his truest of friends back.

"Get off my private island you knaves!" Makoto bellowed.

"Who cares? They're already here anyway," Nagisa said grinning.

"Thanks for being on my side bro!" Eren said hugging Nagisa tightly. Nagisa punched him!

"I'm not your bro!" He roared.

Rin was reading a magizine when he caught site of something disturbing.

"Good god, take a gander at this, comrades." Rin said placing the magizine on the table. Everybody was astonished by what the saw. Kise Ryota was engaged to the president of the united states!

"How could Ryo-chan do this to Soo-chan?" Nagisa bleated.

"I suppose this explains Soosuke's peculiar behavior throughout the duration of the trip," Rin speculated, placing a hand to his chin in thought. Haru looked down.

_He must be so heartbroken right now…_, he thought, his own tears welling up. _I have to go to him. Just as he was there for me, I need to be there for him_. Haru took off suddenly. He knew just where Soosuke was! Soosuke was sititng on his boat. Haru approached him quitetly.

"Why didn't you say anything? About Kise?" Haru asked.

"It wouldn't hav emattered if I did. He's gone. I won't ever get him back." Soosuke shook his head, his long tresses swaying in the nightly breeze.

"You should've fought for him! You have to go back!" Haru yelled shoving Soosuke off the boat.

"I should've fallen for a guy like you. HOw could i have been so blind?" Soosuke murmered grabbing haru an dkissing hidm1Q1! At that moment there was a shooting star.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON HERE?" Makoto asked calmly. He then galloped over to Soosuke and clobbered him. Soouske fell into the water!

"STop this!" Haru sobbed. "Don't be this way , Makato!"

Makoto glared furiosuly at him. "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me! I don't want to see either of you ever again!"

"Makoto!" Soosuke yelled.

"You say one more word to me and I'll kill you!" Makoto snarled adn then he walked away...

-The next day-

Everybody except makoto and Soosuke was eatting break-fast.

"Where's Mako-chan?" Nagisa said.

"He left at dawn." Rin explained. "I wonder why he has departed."

"Mako-chan, why…?" Nagisa murmured to himself. Unable to stand it any longer, Haru got up to get out of there. Inuyasha went to follow after him. Just as he was about to exit, Haru saw someone he couldn't believe. It was Soosuke! They both froze. The air became tense, and Haru's heart started pounding. They glanced at each other slowly. and then they glance away. They all aboarded Eren's boat. That were forced to ride on it because makoto had gone off in their plane.

"It's a good thing you were here!" Nagisa emitted.

Goro preened. "I'm well known for always being in the right place at the right time. I dare say it's almost a curse."

Suddenly, Inuyasha stumbled over. He fell onto Goro and vomited all over his new suit.

"You disgusting little worm, this cost more than my face!" Goro roared.

"It's not Inu-chan's fault! He's seasick!" Nagisa argued.

"My stats aren't suited to this terrain," Inuyasha mumbled feebly. Everybody laughed. It was very comedic. The scene faded away.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the fiasco back on the island, Haru had no hopes of remaining unscathed once Makoto was through of him. And he wasn't the only one. Now, for the first time in his life, Sasuke found himself on the receiving end of his best friend's rage. He knew he had to brace himself for whatever would happen; he'd seen what had become of those Makoto wished to destroy.

So it came as no surprise that at the very next day at school, in the cafeteria at breakfast time, Makoto had an announcement to Maketo. He stood at the top of the stairs that led down into the lounge, as if he couldn't even be fussed enough to make it into the room.

"I have an announcemetn to makekot. Commoner," he said to Haru, though didn't bother looking in his direction. "Sasuke. Consider yourselves expelled from Samezuka." There was an audibale gasp from everyone in the room. Goro's cake dropped off his fork and onto his plate. Haru, who hadn't been even remotely surprised by this turn of events, closed his eyes resolutely.

The talking in the room gradually picked up as Makoto left. Momo and Mikoshiba stomped over to Haru.

"You dumb commoner, look what'd you've done! It's your fault Sasuke is being expelled!" Momo shouted.

"Are you happy, you filth?" Mikoshibo flared. "Now that you've broken up the swim club?!"

"Back off," said Sasuke as he appeared suddenly, grabbing Momo roughly by the shoulder and shoving him, hard. "Don't you dregs have anything better to do with your time?"

"I was trying to stand up for you, but if you're gonna be this way than you deserve to be expelled!" Momo sobbed running away. Mkoshiba glared at Sasuke before chasing after his brother. Haru grit his teeth and turned away.

"I didn't ask for your help," he said drinking his macherel tea.

"No, but I'll always protect you."

Haru turned away even farither to hide his blush. Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat next to Haru, sitting his cello case on the floor next to him.

"How can you protect me from being expelled?" haru said.

"I have a plan."

Goro leaned forward, head on his hands. "Ooh, do tell."

"Mind your own business," Sasuke snapped, standing up. His hands curled into fists, and as he left he muttered, "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Goro said, affronted. "I, of course, always wake up on the 'right' side, if you get my meaning." He then chuckled to himself as if he had said something extremely amusing. Haru ignored him as usual.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke went to the swim club room. Makoto was sitting at his desk reading a book. He glanced up to see who had entered the room.

"What are you doing here? What happened to the guards? Lorenzo! Raul!" Makot shouted.

"They won't be coming." Sasuke said simplh. "And I'm here because I want you to take back expelling Nanase."

Makoto stood in outrage. "There's no way I'm going to do that! That commenor betrayed me! And so did you!"

"If you don't then I'll kill you. You can't expel anyone if you're a corpse." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Are you… threatening me?" Makoto said, voice trembling with suppressed anger.

"Glad to see you've been following along," Sasuke taunted, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't threatened a Tachibana and get away with it!"

"Oh, I'll do more than get away with it," Sasuke said, reaching for something in his pocket. But they were both interrupted by Rin and Nagisa thundering down the stairs and into the room. "Tch," he intonated, before slipping out the door just before they burst in. Nagisa called behind him.

"Sasu-chan!?" But Sasuke didn't pause and soon he was gone.

Makoto felt his anger only grow. Clenching his fists and ignoring his friends' questions, he felt himself come to a decision.

-Late that night-

Makoto sat in his family's sitting room in a nice armchair in front of the fireplace, facing away from the door.

"You called?" Makoto heard a voice call from the door. He didn't deign to glance at his addresser.

"It seems I'll have need of your 'services'. You know, _those_ services," he said. He glared into the bright, dancing flames. "Sasuke's betrayal on my own island was humiliating enough, but now he has the gall to threaten me with my life? I'm tired of the Uchiha clan thinking they can do whatever they want and stepping on my family's toes. I'm taking this into my own hands now." Makoto stood imperiously and nodded to both Mikoshiba and Momo in turn.

"I want you to _take care of him_. Do it quietly; I don't want a big to-do like what happened _last_ time."

The brothers each bowed to Makoto before grinning sinisterly and taking their leave. Makoto reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, worn photo and gazing at it. Smiling cheekily out at him were himself and Sasuke miniaturized. Taken over ten years ago, this had been their first camping trip together. He allowed himself a rueful smile before letting the angry emotions take him over again and tossing the photo into the fire. He didn't watch it burn.

-Later that night-

Sasuke was walking in a deserted alley by himself, carrying his cello case on his shoulder. Or so it seemed. But Sasuke was no fool. He dodged suddenly just as a bullet went whizzing by. He grinned.

"You know, I kind of expected better, considering the Tachibana family's resources, but I could sense you from a mile away," Sasuke turned to face his opponents. "This won't take long."

Momo stepped forward, a twisted bloodthirsty smile on his face. He pulled a katana from its sheath. "You're right. It won't take long at all. You'll be dead in 30 seconds."

Sasuke laughed. "Heh. Two on one? You _know_ you're outnumbered." Setting his cello case on the floor, he began making complicated hand signs. "You really think you can take me on? Shadow Clone no jutsu!"

A dozen Sasuke's appeared. One of them punched Momo. Momo swung his sword at the fake Sasuke and he poofed away. "What the hell is this?!" Mikoshiba shouted in disbelief.

Panicking, he fired the gun everywhere. All the clones poofed away. Sasuke grunted in anger. _What the- But how!?_

Deciding it was best to try and get some distance and try something else rather than waste more of his chakra on clones, he ran up the wall of the alley and onto the roof of the building. Momo cackled in delight. Mikoshiba pointed the gun at Sasuke, who was standing over them, but Momo held an arm out to stop him.

"No, let _me_," he said sinisterly, licking the blade. He gathered strength in his calves and leapt up the building and straight at Sasuke. The latter only just managed to lean back in time to dodge the katana as it was swung at him. Rather than be disappointed, though, Momo seemed even more delighted as he landed easily on the roof.

"That's right!" He crowed, swinging the blade wildly at Sasuke, who was only just able to keep dodging. "Keep running! I love it when they put up a good fight! It's been ages!"

_This guy's seriously bloodthirsty_, Sasuke thought as a chill ran down his spine. _I need to think of something, and fast!_ He jumped high in the air and over Momo's shoulder, sprinting back for the alleyway.

"He's coming your way, brother!" Momo jeered with all the pleasure of a hunter cornering his prey. As Sasuke vaulted over the edge of the building and plummeted down toward Mikoshiba, he saw him take aim with the gun and only just managed the hand signs in time.

"_Fire Style! Phoenix Flower no justu!" _He cried, and flames spewed forth from his mouth and Mikoshiba ducked for cover. Sasuke felt a savage satisfaction as he heard the elder brother cry out in pain; at least _some_ part of his jutsu must have connected. He didn't stop to celebrate, though. He dove for his cello case, unzipping it with flair to reveal, instead of the instrument that belonged, a huge assortment of weapons and scrolls. He grabbed some shuriken and threw them at Momo, who had leapt off the building. He raised his arms just in time to avoid serious damage to his face and neck.

Now Mikoshiba had recovered and pulled out another pistol and was taking aim. _I don't have a choice_, Sasuke thought decisively, before activating his Sharingan with a burst of chakra. He dodged the bullets eiasily and seemed to be going for the guns when suddenly he was run through. Sasuke cried out in pain, the point of Momo's katana sticking through his chest cavity and dripping with his blood.

"I got him! I killed him!" Momo howled in delight, but his joy was short-lived as there was a sudden cloud of smoke. When the air cleared, rather than a half-dead Sasuke, it was a log that Momo's sword had penetrated. He bellowed in rage, slicing the log in half.

"And I'll take these," Sasuke said confidently, plucking the guns from behind Mikoshiba while they were distracted. "You're about to find out how unlucky you are to be on the receiving end of my Sharingan." Just as he'd seen Mikoshiba do, he raised the guns and pulled the triggers.

But nothing happened.

Feeling panic rising, Sasuke pulled the triggers over and over, but rather than the loud gunfire, all he heard was a harmless clicking sound. "Damn it!" He roared. Snickering, Mikoshiba punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew back and smashed into the side of the building. He tasted blood, felt itdrip from the corner of his mouth, and for a moment he couldn't breathe or see. Bits of concrete and debris fell on him.

"So this is all the Uchiha clan is capable of?" Momo jeered while Mikoshiba guffawed. He pushed the tip of his katana against Sasuke's throat. "I must confess I'm… disappointed."

"Damn you," he swore.

"Tachibana-sama will be pleased," Momo said, raising his sword. Sasuke thought frantically; he didn't have another substition scroll, or time for any ninjutsu. Just before the blade came down, though, a voice sounded out of nowhere, loud and clear.

"_Wind Scar!_"

Momo and Mikoshiba were blasted out of the way. When the dust settled there was a figure in a red kimono standing before him, wielding a giant blade. It was Inuyasha, grinning smugly. He pointed his Tetsusaiga toward the brothers.

"That was a practice swing. Now, how about we even these odds?" He chortled. Climbing shakily to his feet, Sasuke said between clenched teeth:

"Mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you!"

InuYasha groaned as if Sasuke were causing him great trouble, though he kept his eyes focused on their oponents, who seemed to formulating a strategy of their own in the momentary lull of battle.

"Oh, believe me," he snarled. "I'd just as soon leave your sorry ass for dead and be on my way if it were up to me, but lucky for you, Haru likes you."

The name "Haru" jolted Sasuke and suddenly he felt more lucid and awake. That's right. The reason he was fighting so hard now, it was all to protect Haru. Breathing deeply, he got into a fighting stance alongside InuYasha. "Just don't slow me down," Sasuke muttered.

"I should be telling _you_ that; you're already half dead," InuYasha retorted.

Suddenly, Mikoshiba jumped toward them and slammed his fist into the ground, shattering the concrete and causing the earth to shake. Inuyasha sprang away from the wreckage with ease, Sasuke slightly less so, and Mikoshiba's muscles bulged so much his shirt ripped off. Inuyasha realized with a sudden lurch in his stomach that the amount of power his opponent was emitting had nearly doubled. "I'm impressed you managed to dodge that, but can you dodge this?"

It was Momo who moved, though, but with a surprising quickness that he didn't have before. He lunged with his sword straight for Sasuke, who was barely able to catch the blade with a kunai. It took all of his strength to keep Momo at bay. Inuyasha turned to help Sasuke, but instead was forced to jump to avoid Mikoshiba's next punch.

"Damn you," Sasuke repeated while Inuyasha and Mikoshiba fought in the background, the kunai in his hand shaking from the pressure of Momo's katana pushing down on it.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would have run when you had the chance. Now, you will experience the true power of the Mikoshiba clan," and even as he said it, the pressure on his sword increased. The blade inched forward, bit by bit. Sasuke was losing strength.

"What the hell are you goin' on about?" Sasuke growled, stalling for time while he desperately tried to think of a solution out of this mess.

"Your clan isn't the only one with a kekkei genkai," he sneered, and Sasuke saw with horror that Momo's eyes were changing color and his chakra was increasing at an alarming rate. Momo laughed maniacallu. His eyes were now completely black. "Haven't you noticed? Poor little Uchiha, where's all your chakra gone?"

It was only then that Sasuke understood what he was up against, only then felt the slow draining of his energy that caused him to jump backward in alarm, breaking the contact. He panted as he realized how weak he felt. Keen to put more distance between himself and Momo, he backed away, still holding his kunai at the ready. "So this is what you're capable of. I knew there had to be a reason the Tachibana family would keep a couple of buffoons like you around."

"Call us what you will," Momo said, brandishing his sword. "But unlike the vain Uchiha clan, my family has always been fine with being underestimated. In fact, it makes things all the easier for us. You see, we absorb chakra from those around us in order to bolster our own strength. While you were busy not taking us seriously, we were able to drain most of your chakra while you were none the wiser." Exhausted, Sasuke stumbled a bit. "So, how does it feel, being completely helpless and at my mercy?"

Sasuke straightened, still weak, but smirked. "That's where you're wrong," he said confidently, adopting a battle stance. He didn't elaborate any further, unwilling to give his enemy any more of edge. However, Sasuke had faced this sort of technique before and he was fairly confident he'd be able to pull out a win this time, too. _I'll have to ration my chakra carefully_, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Mikoshiba continued their battle. Inuyasha had managed to avoid injury for the most part; the older brother's fists were relatively easy to dodge. The only problem was that Mikoshiba's speed was almost on par with Inuyasha's himself, and the Tetsusaiga wasn't exactly the speediest weapon due to its size.

Unlike Momo, however, Mikoshiba seemed distinctly ruffled and seemed to be growing more impatient with every missed blow. He glared savagely at Inuyasha. "What's with you?!" He yelled. "How can you still move so easily? You should be out of chakra by now!"

Inuyasha, taking advantage of Mikoshiba's confusion, lunged his sword at him. There was a cry of pain and a splash of blood as _finally_ an attack landed. Holding his left arm that was now dripping blood, Mikoshiba stumbled a few steps back, looking angry as everr.

"You bastard!" Mikoshiba roared, but with this new injury, he suddenly didn't seem as agile as before. Inuyasha pressed his advantage with a new barrage of attacks.

Momo seemed to realize his brother was struggling, but he had his own problems. Rather than try any other ninjutsu or genjutsu Sasuke decided to focus on his taijutsu. If Momo could absorb his chakra, then it made little sense to rely on abilities that used it. Lucky for him, this strategy seemed to work very well, or at the very least Momo hadn't been expecting it.

The tide of battle was changing. InuYasha had already cut Mikoshiba several more times, and Momo seemed more concerned about his brother than Sasuke, which quickly became his folly as Sasuke beat him down with his martial arts. The katana fell from Momo's hand with a clatter, but Sasuke didn't relent. His fist caught Momo right in the face and sent him flying. There was a crash as, just as Sasuke had earlier, Momo slammed into the building.

Sasuke panted, his lack of chakra and physical energy making it difficult to stand. He wasn't sure how much he had left in him. When the dust finally settled only for him to see Momo getting up shakily, Sasuke thought he was done for. "No way," he mumbled, vision becoming blurry.

"Brother!" He heard Mikoshiba shout from behind, rushing over to his younger sibling's aid and completely forgetting about Inuyasha. "Hold on-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha roared. "Get out of the way, Sasuke!" Sasuke managed to do so just before his comrade bellowed, "_Wind Scar!_"

"What a pain in my ass," InuYasha growled, supporting Sasuke as the two walked away from the wreckage, Sasuke's cello case on his shoulder. Momo and Mikoshiba were buried somewhere under all the debris, harmless now.

"No one forced you to come," Sasuke replied, only begrudgingly letting Inuyasha help him because he had no strength of his own. After several more minutes of silence, he spoke up again. "So, how did you do it? How'd you keep them from draining your chakra with that technique…?"

"Demons don't have chakra; they have yoki. Duh," was his response, his dog ears alert for any sounds of ambush.

"Fine," he conceded, glaring at the half-demon. "But, where are we going?" He asked as they walked through a subburban neighborhood.

"Big bro, wil you please get out of the bath, it's been three hours and I really have to go to the bathroom," Haru's little brother screched. Haru ignored him and continued to sit in the bath playing with his favorite rubber dolphin toy.

"No," he answered, sinking further into the lukewarm water. His parents had to come drag im out of the tub. He went to his room and got dressed and dried his hair when the doorbell suddenly rang. He went to the door and opened it.

It was Inuyasha and Sasuke!

TBC


End file.
